The Second Honeymoon
by amberbabydoll
Summary: Fran and Max's wedding anniversary is approaching. Max wants to give her a second honeymoon as a wedding anniversary gift. Would it go well? Read to find out. I DON'T OWN CHARACTERS! HIGH SCHOOL SWEETHEARTS OWNS ALL CHARACTERS!


**Hi Everyone (:**

**This is Amber. I have my other story that I really need to work on again. Well anyway, I had this up about 2 days ago and I decided to start it off with a different ending to the first chapter. After watching The Honeymoon episode of The Nanny over and over, this story came into my head. I hope you like it. :D**

* * *

The Second Honeymoon

Two years later, life couldn't be better for Fran and Max. They are happily married, have their twins Jonah and Eve and now, have another baby on the way. Fran and Max was very happy, living in California. Max has converted from being a Broadway producer to a TV show producer. Gracie was just entering high school and Niles and C.C. were happily married, no bickering anymore. Even Maggie and Brighton was happy with their new lives. Maggie was happily married to Michael and Brighton was finally attending college. Yes, life's been good for the Sheffield family.

In about a few weeks, Max has realized that his and Fran's wedding anniversary was approaching. He sat at his desk remembering his honeymoon. What a disaster that was! But still, he thought it was romantic, making love to his wife on the island they were stranded on, he thought to himself. He wanted to re-do his honeymoon, so he decided to plans for their anniversary, desperately.

"Niles," Max called out for his butler.

"Yes sir." Niles said while walking in the office.

"You know, in 6 weeks is our wedding anniversary. I want to give her a wonderful anniversary present." Max says smiling, thinking about his wife.

"I know. How fast time flew by. It feels like yesterday you and Fran finally got married." His butler said smiling, remembering that marvelous day.

"Yes Niles, well I'm going to take Fran to Hawaii." He said.

"Oh how marvelous." Niles said happily.

Meanwhile, Fran, Gracie and Eve just got home. They were out shopping all day and were exhausted. Especially since Fran was pregnant. As soon as they entered the house, Fran went straight to Max's office.

"Hi honey," Fran said happily.

"Hello darling." Max said smiling, seeing his sexy wife.

Fran took her usual spot on his desk. Max stood up and kissed her. She kissed him back deeply than ever before. Max got so weak in the knees. _Wow, she can really kiss, he thought._ Fran lay down on his desk and brought him with her. They kissed passionately, tongues battling. Both of them were going crazy. They both needed and wanting each other.

"Mhm, Fran," stops kissing her. "You are such an excellent kisser."

"I know baby." Fran says bringing him down for another kiss.

They continued making out on his desk. Fran and Max was just kissing and kissing each other's necks. Both felt like they were the only ones on Earth. As they made out, sparks flew a lot. It was very obvious that they needed each other now. Max lifted up her shirt but Fran pulled back.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Max asked disappointed.

"Nothing, but can we take this to our bedroom?" Fran asked, looking at her husband sexily.

"Hmm, you read my mind." He said happily.

Max picked Fran up (A.N. Fran is only 3 months pregnant so her tummy is flat.) and walked upstairs to their bedroom. As soon as they got to their bedroom, Max laid her down on the bed and walked to the door and closed it. He took one look at his wife and took off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. She looked at him, moaning a little as she watched him taking off his clothes. He left his pants on and just lay on top of Fran, kissing her. As they kissed, Fran was getting turned on as she caressed his abs. Max went to her shirt and took it off. He looked at her body and saw she wasn't wearing a bra.

"You're not wearing a bra?" Max asked in a husky voice.

Fran looked at him biting her lip. Max moaned and went down and started kissing her breast. She arched back feeling his lips on her and moaned.

"Oh Maxwell." She moaned.

Max went to kiss her other breast. He kissed it more and went down to her flat stomach. He sat up looking at her and took off her skirt along with her underwear. Fran moaned wondering what he was going to do next when all of a sudden; he went between her legs and started licking her sex. She arched back giving him more access. As she felt his tongue, she moaned loudly. Fran couldn't take it anymore. She loved how amazing he was and how amazing it felt. Max stopped and looked at her, going up to her face and kisses her passionately. While kissing Max, Fran goes down to his pants and starts unbuttoning and unzipping. She could feel him getting aroused and slid down his pants along with his boxers. Max took it off and tossed it aside.

"Wow, you're turned on," Fran said breathing heavily.

"Oh yes." Max said.

He lay down and grabbed Fran, pulling her down with him. They kissed deeply, tongues wrestling as they found each other's familiar territory. Fran starts kissing down his body and feels his arousal again. She goes down to his manhood and starts sucking on him. Max lets out a small moan.

"Oh Fran, that feels good," Max says moaning.

Fran stopped and looked at him sexily. She climbs up to Max's face and kisses him deeply. As they kiss, she can feel his arousal against her womanhood and starts to moan into the kiss. This makes Max goes crazy. Fran sensed this and moans more.

"Oh Max, make love to me," Fran says with a husky voice.

This makes Max go crazy. He slowly enters her and together, they moaned. Max felt Fran getting tight a little and felt an orgasm. They felt they were about to explode. 15 minutes later, both passed out on the bed.

"Wow, that was amazing," Fran says taking a breath.

"It was very amazing baby" Max says giving her a soft kiss.

Fran looked at him smiling. Max grabbed their blanket and wrapped it around them. She cuddled with Max. As they lay in each other's arms, Fran looked at the alarm clock which marked 3:00 PM. They both thought about the times they had together, from the Paris trip to their wedding. Fran couldn't believe it's been two years since they've been married. 15 minutes later, both fell asleep, in the place the both belonged…in each other's arms.

3 hours later…..

A couple hours later, Fran and Max was still in bed, just enjoying each other's company. They just did another round of love-making, and now they both laid there, tired and satisfied.

"Wow, that was amazing," Fran said breathing heavily.

"Yeah, it was darling," Max said, trying to catch his breath.

They both laid there. Max thought about his whole plan. He turned on his side and just saw his beautiful wife, looking at him and smiling. Max leans in for a kiss and Fran kisses back with all her might, bringing him down with her. Even though they just did another round of love-making, Fran wanted more. Mostly because he was laying there looking sexy. But Max was too exhausted.

"Darling, I'm tired," he said stopping the kiss.

"But baby," Fran looks at him with puppy dog eyes. "I want you so bad, baby.

"I know darling, but," Max started but Fran interrupted him.

"Shh, I know you want me too baby," she said in a sexy way.

Max knew he couldn't resist. He just kissed her and all of a sudden, they began making love for the third time. They made love for another hour until….

"Mr. and Mrs. Sheffield," Niles said knocking on their bedroom door. "Dinner time."

"Ok, thank you Niles," Max said.

"You're welcome sir." Niles said walking away.

Fran and Max got out of bed, putting different clothes on. They looked at each other sexily, knowing they can't get enough of each other. Fran and Max leaned in for another passionate kiss. They wanted to rip each other's clothes off but decided they shouldn't because it was dinner time. Fran walked to the door but Max pulled her back in his arms.

"Darling, before we go downstairs, in two weeks is our wedding anniversary," Max said smiling.

"I know, two years already," Fran said smiling back.

"Well I know we didn't really have the appropriate honeymoon that you wanted so in about a week, I'll take you to Hawaii for a honeymoon you will always remember." Max said with love in his eyes.

"Hawaii? Really?" Fran asked. "That is so romantic."

"It is, and well during the time we're there, we can," Max goes close to her ear and whispers "have sex all the time."

"Ooh baby, you are so naughty." She said getting turned on.

Max pulls her in for a kiss, getting turned on as well. He really wanted to make love to his wife but it was time for dinner.

"Baby, we'll continue this later," Fran said smiling.

They went downstairs for dinner. Fran, Max, Jonah, Eve, Gracie, C.C., and Niles was all sitting, eating and having a great time. Fran and Max loved their family, but they couldn't wait for their anniversary trip. They looked at each other smiling. That was the life of the Sheffield family…

* * *

**That's the first chapter. I hope you like it. Read & Review (:**


End file.
